Dark Angel
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: [FINISHED] Nothing ever happened in Bobby's life. She lived on the merchant freighter Dark Angel with her dad and a large crew, and she knew close to nothing about the outside world. Until Richard B. Riddick comes onboard.
1. I

"Hey Pete, you seen Bobby?" Derek Townsend asked and Pete the med tech shook his head.

"Nope, not for a few days now." He said and Derek walked away muttering thanks. He spotted Malcolm and went to him.

"Malcolm, you seen Bobby?"

"Yeah, main deck working on some Navigation Charts." Malcolm said and Derek clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." He said.

"No problem." Malcolm replied and Derek ran off for the main deck, pressing a button the wall consul the steel door slid back and he winced at the music.

"When I'm alone, I feel so much better. And when I'm around you and I don't feel. Together, it doesn't feel right at all. Together, together we've built a wall. Together, holding hands we'll fall..." Damn Avril Lavigne, Bobby loved that CD.

Roberta (Bobby) Townsend sang along the songs of her incredibly old CD. It had come out before her father was even born.

"Volume minimum!" she heard her father bark and winced slightly. "Bobby will you try not to contaminate the air with this retched music?"

"I love this CD daddy. Would you prefer Audioslave? Music archives!" she said spinning the chair around to face him. "Audioslave, self-titled, Cochise!" she said and Chris Cornell's raspy voice the room.

"I've been watching, while you've been coughing. I've been drinking life, while you've been nauseous. And so I drink to life, while you kill yourself..."

"CD off!" Derek barked and the music abruptly stopped, he sighed looking at his twenty-five year old daughter in exasperation. "I need to talk to you Bobby."

"About?"

"We're getting a D-Man at next port." He said.

"Another one? Okay I know the drill, lock my door at night and don't make direct eye contact with him."

"That's right. So how you doing on those Navigation Charts?"

"Not very good, Company doesn't give a whole hell of a lot options to check out and see if we can re-fill. I found a planet in the Chevron system that looked interesting, but it's outside of Company domain. And you know just as well as I do that if we go even a parsec out of Company's domain, we'll be figured for AWOL and when we come back we'll be blasted back to our component atoms, no questions asked. That just leaves the eight planet Tangier system, which is great for us because other merchant freighters have treated that system like it's the plague or something ever since the whole Hunter-Gratzner debacle. They were going to the Tangier system but got knocked out of the shipping lane by a comet tail. So how about it daddy-kins? Tangier system sound cool?"

"Set the course." Derek said and she smiled turning back around and started to put in the coordinates. When she was done she swung back around and banged her knee on the consul side.

"Fuck." She said.

"Bobby! Language!" Derek said and she flinched.

"Sorry dad, I've been hanging around Malcolm for too long." Bobby said.

"Malcolm, he hasn't um..."

"No he hasn't hit on me. Besides, he's not my type."

"What is your type? I want to know so I know who to scare off."

"Oh the usual, tall dark and handsome, it would be even better if he were muscular." She said smiling slightly, widening her eyes briefly at that last word.

"You know I chase these guys off to protect you." Derek said.

"I know, but you have to cut the cord sometime, I mean mom did." She said still smiling, but her smile faded and her gaze became sad. "I miss her, sometimes more than others."

"I know you do, I miss her too. But just look at it this way, before she died she was very sick and in a lot of pain, she's not in pain anymore." Derek said and a tear spilled down his daughter's cheek.

"I still miss her. I was so young when she died, I can barely remember her face." She said and lifted the collar of her dark purple T-shirt wiping the tears out of her eyes. Derek walked over and reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she stood and stepped around him. "I'm just going to go to my quarters and read." She left quickly; he knew that she wasn't really going to go read she was going to go cry but didn't want to do it in front of him. Derek sat down in her newly vacated seat and looked at the Navigation consul. The blinking line on the screen showing their course, as they got nearer the line behind them would become solid showing traveled distance.

Bobby sniffled into her pillow and tried so hard to picture her mother's face, but it slipped from her mind like water through her fingers. She picked at the already chipped silver nail polish on her fingernails and opened the drawer to her nightstand pulling out with looked like a short, rounded off tube. She inserted her finger into it and pressed the button, it automatically blasted off the nail polish. She did all her nails one by one and looked at the color selection screen. She chose black, the color of absolute darkness and inserted her index finger into it pressing the button; the color covered her nail in an even coat drying automatically and she looked at it, deciding that she liked it. She did all her nails and looked at the newly colored short rounded off nails that stopped just beyond her fingertips.

Bobby put the Nail Pigmenter away and closed the drawer, lacing her fingers behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. She started to sing the chorus of her favorite Avril Lavigne song, Nobody's Home.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes broken inside." She sang and closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

A few days later the ship, Dark Angel, was docked and Derek was waiting for the D-Man to be carted in. D-Men was prisoners that the Company hires to do merchant work instead of rotting in some cell in some Slam. He watched with surprise as several Company men wheeled in a cryo-tube. He could see the man inside was heavily chained, a blindfold over his eyes and a horse bit in his mouth. Usually they walk the prisoner in with just cuffs on.

This guy must be really something for them to wrap him up like this. Derek thought grimly and sighed as the Company men walked towards him with their cargo. The stopped and one of them stepped forward, holding out a sheaf of papers, Derek took them from him and looked at them.

"Richard B. Riddick reporting for duty." The man said grinning and Derek's head snapped up with a furrow between his eyebrows.

"Richard B. Riddick, that's who the Company stuck me with?"

"Yup, kept killing guards and inmates at Butcher Bay. So the Company decided he was more trouble than he was worth. Anyway, he has enough drugs in him to keep him out for at least twelve more hours, but you never can tell with Riddick. He could be awake right now and we wouldn't now it." The guard said and shuddered in real fear. "You got a daughter right?"

"Yeah." Derek said.

"Just a suggestion, lock her up tight. Riddick doesn't have any rape charges to his name, but he might start." The guards said and Derek thought he saw a muscle in Riddick's neck tense then relax. "Okay, he's all yours Captain." He handed Derek the keys to the restraints and a pair of black opaque goggles. The guards left without another word and Derek stood in front of the tube and looked at the prone killer in the cryo-tube. Sticking the papers, keys and goggles in his pocket, he walked around to the back of the tube that was on a loading cart. He wheeled it over to a service elevator and took it up several floors to the living quarters.

He wheeled it down the hall and stopped at a room, pressing a button the wall consul. The door slid back and he wheeled the tube in - the door closing automatically behind them - and cracking it open. He unlocked the restraints and half-expected Riddick to reach out and snap his neck but the man was still prone. He removed the bit and blindfold and the man started to tilt forward, making Derek catch him quickly. He turned him so he landed on the bed and looked at him, the man was huge over six feet tall and possibly 225-250 pounds heavy, it seemed that most of the weight was made by the large defined muscles that formed the mans body. Shaking his head slightly at his predicament he reached in his pocket and pulled out the goggles looking at them curiously and then back at the convict.

Derek leaned over him and pulled up one eyelid slightly, drawing back quickly as a silver iris glowed back at him. He set the goggles on the nightstand and loaded the restraints, the blindfold and bit in the tube closing it and opening the door wheeling it out and locking the door behind him. He wheeled the tube back to the cargo hold and stored it away.

Back in the room Riddick's eyes behind his lids twitched, signaling the coming awakening.

(I'm kinda iffy about this one, so please review. Thanks!)

(C. Kerwood)


	2. II

I got a few comments about the music mentioned in the first chap. I'm incredibly diverse in my music, hell just to be evil I might quote Josh Groban (a.k.a. the guy my mom wants me to marry). Anyway...on with the second chapter.

Chapter 2

The road to full alertness was a long one and when Riddick finally came to he ran a hand over his shaven head.

_Fuckin prison drugs. _He thought fiercely and saw his goggles on the nightstand next to him, grabbing them and putting them on. He listened to the ship engine to try to figure out what kind of ship he was on. Warden in Butcher Bay didn't tell him much, just that he was being shipped out as a D-Man before they pumped the drugs into his neck. It came to him after a little while, the merchant freighter Dark Angel, her engines were one of a kind. Hundred man crew and a few civvies, Company issue. He vaguely remembered being trussed up, a bit shoved into his mouth - just incase - and shoved into a cryo-tube. He barely remembered the trip and his closest memory was of one of his guards talking to the Captain of this ship. He remembered hearing the guys' fear and if he could have he would have laughed. There was beeping, the steel door slid back and the man he recognized as the Captain stepped in.

"You're awake, it's about time." He said and Riddick shrugged standing to his full height, a few inches taller than the man. The man held out his hand, trying to be nice. "Captain Derek Townsend, you're on the Dark Angel." Riddick looked at the hand, but didn't take it.

"I know where I am." Riddick said and the hand withdrew.

"I don't imagine that they told you a lot of where you were going."

"They didn't. Sound of the ships engines tipped me off."

"Ah, well...time for the tour." Derek said and turned walking back to the doorway, stopping in the frame. "After you." Riddick walked past him and Derek stepped out of the doorway, the door sliding close.

They walked along the halls, Derek pointing out this and that. Mess hall, dojo and gym, docking bay and whatnot, Riddick's eyebrow perked as a young woman came bouncing up and kissed Derek on the cheek.

"Hi daddy!" she said and Derek beamed.

"Hi sweetheart. What's up?"

"I just finished the Astrogation charts and wanted to know if you wanted to check them out before I hand them over to Owen, you know how anal he can be about those things. I went through one of his rants and I so do not want to go through one again." She requested.

"Yeah I know all too well. He damn near bites your head off if you get even a half-parsec wrong. How many did you do?"

"Oh four or five, different shipping lanes to the Tangier system, staying far away from the one the HG was on, just in case."

"Yeah probably a good idea. Okay I'll check them out for you, just in case you missed anything."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem." Derek said and her eyes flicked to Riddick and back to her father.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to the new D-Man?" she asked and he sighed.

"If I have to. This is my daughter Roberta Townsend, Roberta this is Riddick." Derek said and she extended a hand, only Riddick took hers.

_THE Riddick as in Richard B.? _She thought, impressed.

"Everyone just calls me Bobby, or Bob." She said as they shook hands. They withdrew hands as a man walked past them in the hall and raised his hand to her.

"Hi Bob." He said and walked away.

"Hi Malcolm." She said and turned back to Riddick. "See what I mean?" Bobby turned to her father. "Those charts are in the main deck, on the Navigation consul. Thanks again." She kissed his cheek again and turned to walk away. "It was nice to meet you Riddick." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. Derek noticed a corner of Riddick's mouth twitch.

"Riddick I don't care who you are, or how many people you've killed, don't touch my daughter." Derek said. "You do and you'll be back in Butcher Bay so fast your head will spin."

"I know what the guard said, about how I've never raped a woman but I might start. And it's complete shit."

"How did you...?"

"Well that's the thing about prison drugs, they've really worked on me, I was still awake, kind of. I could hear and smell, but I couldn't move. I will tell you right now that I would never force myself on a woman. If a woman says to stop then I will. I'm not a rapist and I don't plan on being one, ever." Riddick said matter-of-factly and Derek nodded.

"That was oddly reassuring." He said.

"Good, now if the tour is done I'm going back to my quarters." He said and turned walking away without waiting for a response.

When he got back to his room he stopped just inside the doorway, a new scent was in the room; a familiar one but he couldn't place a face to it. He took off his goggles and scanned the room his eyes falling on an old looking hardcover book propped up on his bed against his pillow. He went over and picked it up looking at the title, The Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. He opened the cover and a note fell out, he caught it before it hit the ground and looked at it.

Here's something to pass the time with between jobs. I hope you enjoy it, it's one of my favorites. Welcome to Dark Angel.

-Bobby

The corner of his mouth twitched again and he rolled onto his bed opening the book to the first page.

_It was the best of times; it was the worst of times. It was the age of wisdom; it was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief; it was the epoch of incredulity. It was the season of Light; it was the season of Darkness. It was the spring of hope; it was the winter of despair. We had everything before us; we had nothing before us. We were all going direct to Heaven; we were all going direst the other way. In short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on being received. For good, or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only._

The further Riddick got into the book, the more he was sucked into it. It was beautifully written, he'd have to thank Bobby for lending it to him. The chime on his door rang and he put the note in the page as a bookmark, closing it. He got up from his bed and went to the door as the chime rang again. He opened the door a crack and looked out seeing a man in a standard issue jumpsuit on his front step.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Captain ordered me to give these to you." The man said and held out a couple jumpsuits. Riddick took them from him. "You are to report to the docking bay at oh-five hundred hours tomorrow to begin working."

"Okay." Riddick said and shut the door in the man's face unfolding one of the suits, by the fact that the door didn't chime again he knew that the man had walked away. He looked at the extra large standard issue jumpsuit. It was blue with a patch on the breast pocket of an angel with black wings holding a sword in one hand and a scythe in the other, the wings spread as if it were flying. Flinging the jumpsuits into a corner he laid back down on his bed and started to read again, feeling restless energy coursing through his body. Riddick could still smell Bobby in his room; he pictured her in his mind from when they had met in the hall. She was smiling and radiant, glowing with a kind of inner light.

Long mahogany colored hair and pure green eyes; her hand had been soft and her smile beautiful. She couldn't be more than twenty-four or twenty-five, but she shined with a type of innocence. Bobby had been wearing blue jeans, a Ford seat belt type belt around her waist, and a wallet chain hooked to her belt loop and going to her back pocket. Her thin, filmy long-sleeved over shirt had been a dark red (the color of blood) with a thin strapped black tank top underneath, and her nails had been painted black, the color starting to chip around the edges of her nails. As she walked away he noticed that she moved with a kind of a grace that only women who are comfortable with themselves and everything around them possess. Definitely worthy of a closer look, even if she was the Captain's daughter.

Even if she hadn't been freakishly beautiful she could definitely turn a head or two with the bounding, warm energy she exuded. After reading the same line for the last half-hour he got up and went into the small bathroom connected to the room he didn't bother with the lights, he could see just fine without them. He took a shower scrubbing the feel of Slam and the prison drugs off his skin with copious amounts of the body wash and a loofah. His mind couldn't help but wander back to Bobby. People just gravitated towards people like her; it made them feel good. The last person he met who was like that was Johns and that bastard used his charisma to bend people to his will. But this wasn't about him, Johns was dead and his death was painful. It seemed that Bobby used her drawing power to help people feel more at ease, she didn't seem to have any kind of hidden agenda. He bet that her laugh was beautiful too. Smiling slightly he rinsed and shut off the shower, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He found a toothbrush and toothpaste in a cabinet under the sink and brushed his teeth, gargling with a swig from the small bottle of mouthwash and spitting it into the small sink. He hung up the towel and walked naked back into the bedroom area, only when he was not in prison did he sleep in the nude.

Riddick put the book on his nightstand and crawled under the covers. He lay there for a very long time with his hands behind his head, getting accustomed to silence of not hearing the inmates of Butcher Bay, the occasional shout of a guard, the clang of a nightstick against bars. Eventually his eyelids started to droop and he let them drop, falling into peaceful slumber.


	3. III

Chapter 3

At 0500 hours (five am for all those who didn't know) Riddick walked onto the docking bay in one of the jumpsuits. He wasn't originally going to wear one, he was just going to show up in his tank top and cargo pants but they were kinda rank so he didn't have much of a choice. He had woken up a few hours before he was told to report so he took the time to modify the jumpsuits so that they concealed the thin metal shivs that he made. The docking bay foreman came up to him.

"You're the newbie huh? I'm Michaels, I already know who you are, word travels fast on this ship. Okay, what you're doing today is working on the new skiffs. Under the controls you'll strip a small patch off of the blue and yellow wires, twist them together then bind them with electrical tape. I know you're color blind with the shine job and all so I marked the blue wires with an X and the yellow wires with a slash."

"Appreciate it. Do I need to ask why I'm re-wiring the life support system?" Riddick asked and Michaels perked an eyebrow.

"What makes you think they're life support?"

"The blue wires control the oxygen valves and the yellow wires control the air circulation. When you spend most of your life in Slam or on the run, you learn things." Riddick said and the man nodded gruffly, he turned and walked away with Riddick following. They stopped at the main docking bay and Michaels gestured to the hundred skiffs in ten rows of ten, with a wide sweep of his arm.

"Hop to it boy. Tell me when you're done, even though I doubt that you'll be done today." He said and Riddick let out a low-pitched growl at the 'boy' comment, it wasn't the type of growl that you couldn't hear but feel. The foreman shuddered and walked away after handing Riddick wire strippers and three large rolls of black electrical tape. He put them in the large pockets of the jumpsuit and went to the first skiff.

He boarded it and went to the controls, lifting the faceplate off and looking at the jumble of wires. Leaving the wire strippers in the pocket he took out his shiv and held it in his teeth by the blade, edge facing outward of course, and rooted through the wires searching for all the ones with an X and a slash cut into the rubber tubing. He took two wires and cut the tubing off where the markings were and pressed them together, setting the shiv down and ripping a piece of electrical tape off with his teeth, wrapping it around the vertex's of the two wires binding them together.

Several hours later Riddick was done and it was lunchtime. He walked down the ramp of the last skiff and the foreman waved him over.

"You done boy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"With all of them?" Michaels asked incredulously.

"Yes." Riddick and the foreman couldn't stop the flicker of surprise from his eyes.

"You're dismissed then." He said and Riddick handed him the wire strippers and the remaining rolls of tape, walking out of the docking bay and back up to his quarters. The door closed and he locked it starting to unzip the jumpsuit. He took a shower washing the sweat and dust off his skin and got changed into his clothes that he had found folded neatly on his bed, cleaned and pressed. He laced his boots up, put his goggles back on and left the room going to the mess hall for lunch.

Riddick coded in his selection into the food creator and brought his tray to an empty table in the corner, sitting down and starting to eat. Lot better than prison food he'd give it that much. He scanned the room on instinct and saw only one other person sitting alone in quiet thought everyone else sitting in large noisy groups; the one person he never figured would be sitting alone, Bobby. She was sitting at a table in a corner at the other side of the room with her head back and eyes closed partly, looking at the room through her lashes. He watched as her eyes flicked back and forth across the room and she swallowed. Her eyes closed tight but he watched as a lone tear escaped the corner of her eye to leave a glittering trail down her cheek. She got up and left the room quickly, leaving her tray on a small table where several were already stacked.

He stood and put his tray on the same table, following her. He followed her scent through the maze of corridors and saw a door slide close after her back retreated into the room. He went up to it and pressed the door chime, there was no answer from inside but when he put his ear to the door he could hear muffled sniffling from inside.

"Bobby?" he asked stepping back a little.

"I'm busy, come back later." He heard her answer.

"Busy crying?" he asked and the door slid open a little framing her tear stained face.

"How did you know I was crying?" Bobby asked.

"I heard you, and I saw you start to in the mess hall." Riddick said and she looked away.

"What do you want Riddick?"

"I want to know why you're crying."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said after a moment of thought.

"Well as long as you're here you might as well come in." She said and the door slid all the way open. He walked into her room and noted that it was bigger than his and better furnished. He said his find out loud and she smiled. "Perks of being the Captain's daughter." She sat down in a large circular chair with her legs tucked under her. The room was dim so he removed his goggles and the corner of his mouth twitched as her eyes widened at the sight of his silver eyes. "Nifty." She said quietly. Bobby looked away and cringed at something, another tear rolling down her cheek. Riddick went over to her and brushed it away with his thumb making her look at him, meeting his eyes. He pulled away suddenly, growling at himself for the amount of emotion coursing through his body with that simple contact.

Riddick fled the room quickly, not looking back. Barely registering the pain the light in the halls were giving his eyes. When he got to his room he locked the door and coded it so if anyone decided to stop by it would play a DO NOT DISTURB message. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands, a spot between his massive shoulders shaking with tension.


	4. IV

Chapter 4

The next morning Bobby got up and worked on her punching bag for a while before taking a shower, washing her hair, body and face. She went to her closet and chose her outfit by lightly pressing on the selection screen in the wall with her fingertip. A drawer slid out with the selected clothes and she got dressed in black pants with flared bottoms, an emerald long sleeved V-Neck shirt with large Dolman sleeves and zipping her heeled boots up, letting the pants cover them. She put her hair up in a ponytail at the back of her head and left her room almost immediately seeing Malcolm.

"My, don't you look all dressed up." He said smiling and she looked down at her outfit.

"Do I?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah you do. But you look beautiful."

"Thank you Malcolm." She said and moved to walk past him.

"He's in the docking bay." Malcolm said and she turned, looking at him.

"Who is?"

"Riddick."

"And why do I care that he's in the docking bay?" Bobby asked crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Bobby, we all know about you two. He went to your room shortly after you left the mess hall."

"Yes and he left after not even ten minutes."

"A lot of things can happen in ten minutes."

"Malcolm you are a very good friend, and I never thought I would say this, ever. Malcolm...get bent." She said and turned on her heel, walking away angry. But her feet, having a mind of their own, decided that she wanted to go to the docking bay. She stopped, leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed again and her calf crossed over the other one with the tip of the boot on the floor. Riddick was welding the hull of a skiff, his black goggles on over his eyes, the flame of the torch reflected in the lenses. His head and face were newly shaven, he had torn off the sleeves of the jumpsuit and sweat glistened on the exposed skin of his massive biceps. She watched him for a little while, nodding greeting to anyone who acknowledged her. After a little bit Riddick shut off the torch and hung it up, going to the foreman to say that he was done. The foreman nodded at him and Riddick walked towards her.

"See anything you liked?" he asked teasingly as he stopped in front of her, his hand resting against the wall, a playful grin on his face. She smiled and ran a hand down his sweat-coated caramel colored skin. The grin left his face and she could feel his intense gaze on her. Her hand was stopped on his arm and she pulled it away quickly, a deep flush coming to her cheek making him grin again.

"Would the noble Sir care to join me for lunch?" she asked recovering quickly and he perked an eyebrow at her. "I've read Charles Dickens since I was old enough to read, and when you do that you kinda pick up on the lingo."

"Yes I would care to join the fair Lady for lunch. But I must freshen up first in my chambers before we go have our meal." Riddick said in the same cadence and she smiled.

"Super." She said stepping away from the wall and he snorted. He offered his arm to her and she took it, looping her arm in his. They walked down the hall arm in arm, catching amused and sometimes surprised glances from the people they walked past. They entered his quarters and he took his arm from hers.

"Take a seat, I'll be out in a few minutes." He said and turned walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Bobby sat down on the bed and picked up the book she loaned him, pleased to see that the slip of paper he use for a bookmark was stuck in pages more than halfway through. She set the book down on the nightstand again, listening to Riddick take his shower.

Riddick scrubbed his body down, a smile on his face at the thought of Bobby on his bed, the bed being the only place to sit besides the floor. He rinsed off and shut off the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist getting out of the stall.

Bobby looked up as the door to the bathroom slid open and her eyes went wide, the dim lighting in the room allowing her to see him with just a towel around his waist, water beaded on his skin and drops leaving trails as they ran down. She managed to tear her eyes away, the blush returning, and look back down at her lap. She could hear him coming closer and saw him reach past her and grab clothes that were next to her on the bed. A second later the bathroom slid open then close and she let out a huge sigh, falling back on the bed.

"Comfy?" she heard a moment later and sat up seeing Riddick in the doorway of the bathroom in his black tank top and green cargo pants, a grin on his face. She didn't answer. "How about we skip lunch and stay here?"

"And do what exactly?"

"Talk, get to know each other. And if we happen to have sex then so be it." Riddick said still grinning and she snorted, smiling nervously.

"We can talk in the mess hall."

"Nah, too many people in the mess hall. I would like to talk to you in private." He said and she thought for a little while.

"Okay, we can talk here. But try anything and I'm gone." She warned and he held up his hands.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise." Riddick said and she nodded. He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "So tell me about yourself. I mean I know your name, and that you're the Captain's daughter. How long have you lived on Dark Angel?"

"All my life, I was born on this ship. My father at that time was only a Navigation Officer and my mother was a mechanic in the engine bay. They were married on the ship, and like I said I was born on the ship."

"Have you ever been off this ship?"

"Only on small jaunts when we dock at a station or a planet."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

"How old are your parents?"

"Well my dad is forty six and my mom um."

"What?"

"My mom died a long time ago."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. How did she die? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I don't mind. There was a leak in the core of the engine she was working on, by the time she discovered it and patched it up it was too late and she got hit with a large dose of radiation poisoning. She died a couple weeks later."

"How old were you?"

"Five or six."

"Shit. You were really young."

"I know, and that's probably why it hurts so much that she's gone." She said and lone tear escaped a corner of her eye to leave a silver track down her face. He reached over and brushed it away with his thumb making her lips quirk into a ghost of a smile. "Okay, enough about me. How about you? Where were you born?"

"San Antonio, Texas, on Earth." Riddick said. "You probably already know how I was found, mostly everyone does."

"Yes I heard the story. How did you find out?"

"I did some research on myself when I was in a foster home, wanted to find out more about my history. Who my parents were and all, when I found the headline. Infant boy found in liquor store trash bin with umbilical cord around neck, the date matched my birthday so I knew it was me." He said and she touched his shoulder, telling him to go on. "For a long time I wondered why my mother tried to kill me so early. Was I that unwanted? Did she hate me that much? After I killed my first person, and then another, and another, I would wish so hard that she had succeeded in her task. Just to keep me from becoming the monster that I became." He was surprised to feel Bobby's arm come around his waist and her head settles on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against him.

"You're not a monster, Riddick. I am confident in your humanity, very confident." She said and he looked down at her seeing her gazing up at him.

"What makes you so confident?"

"You could've killed me or anyone anytime now. But you didn't, you could have escaped anytime now, but you didn't. There was even a pool to see how long it would take you, I think the longest time was an hour." She said and he shrugged.

"The work is good, keeps me busy. The company is even better. Besides I'm tired of running, of killing. I only kill to survive. I could have taken a pod and escaped, but I would have to kill a dozen or so people to do it, your father included. I only killed those inmates and guards in Butcher Bay because they threatened my survival, besides killing them gave me a reputation of being savagely deadly and then no one messed with me."

"Your life is brutal." Bobby said and he smiled.

"Some parts of it, yes. But not all." Riddick said and his breath caught when he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. His hand, which was near her shoulder, reached up and removed the tie from her hair. Long mahogany colored hair fell around her shoulders and his chest and arms. She pulled back and looked at him with her clear green eyes. His fingertips ran down her cheek lightly and traveled along her jaw. "Beautiful." He whispered and gently caressed her throat. Bobby swallowed and he looked up and into her eyes.

"Riddick..." she whimpered before she pressed her lips to his. He groaned and put his hands on her waist, picking her up and pulling her onto his lap. He reached down and pulling up her pants leg a little finding the zipper on her boots and pulled them down. Her boots dropped to the floor and he pulled off her socks. Putting his hands on her hips he pulled her closer as he parted her lips, his tongue sliding past to skim the inside of her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth and put her arms around his neck sinking into him, allowing him to kiss her deeply. Riddick's hands ran up and down her legs and she pressed against him more. He leaned back against his mattress and they broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

They were lying full out on his bed, their limbs twined with each other. Riddick's shirt was off and so was hers, her bra still in place, and the top button on his pants undone. He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her, his hands grasping her waist. He broke his kiss with her and pressed his lips to her chin, down her throat, the hollow of her throat and down her body. He kissed between her breasts and down her stomach, stopping when he was level with the fastenings of her black pants. He looked up her body to see her looking down at him, her green eyes glazed slightly. Bobby put her hands on his shoulders tried to pull him back up, he moved back up so they could look eye to eye and kissed again. His fingers danced along the edge of her pants and undid them, pushing them down slightly feeling lace underneath. She froze suddenly and he broke the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows and looking into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to stop, I can't do this. Riddick get off me." Bobby said and he rolled to the side. Like he said before, if the woman says to stop then he stops. Right now it's about what Bobby wants, not what he wants. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on. She grabbed her socks off the floor and stuffed them into her boots, not bothering to put them on. She stood and looked down at him still lying on the bed, he had rolled onto his back and was looking up at her. "I'm sorry." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'll respect your wishes." Riddick said and her eyes softened.

"Who knew you could be so sensitive and understanding."

"Don't tell anyone okay? I have a reputation to keep up." He said and she chuckled, leaning over him and kissing his lips quickly. She stood and pulled her pants up where they belonged and fastened them.

"That was so much better than going to lunch." She said and he smiled.

"Well good. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." She said and they kissed quickly. She left smiling and Riddick collapsed back onto his mattress with a huge sigh that shook his muscular chest. He got up and staggered into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Bobby lay on her bed with her hands behind her head, when she got back to her room she had changed into red silk pajamas. She wondered what Riddick slept in, if he slept in anything at all. Her lips quirked at the thought of him sleeping in the buff, his body had felt wonderful against hers. She remembered the defined muscle of his chest and abs, his biceps flexing as he held her. He had narrow hips, wide shoulders and a slender waist, his hipbones protruding sharply. His hands were big, and his fingers were long, almost completely wrapping around her small waist. But his lips, those were something else entirely. They were full and impossible soft, and when he kissed her it was passionate and wonderful. Her mind flashed back to his defined abs and she remembered seeing a thick scar running from his right hip to just below his left set of ribs, it had been a few shades lighter than his dark tan skin. She'll have to remember to ask him how he got it next time she sees him.

"Lights off." Bobby said and her room was thrown into darkness.


	5. V

Chapter 5

The sound of her door sliding open woke Bobby up. She looked and saw a dark figure in the doorway outlined by the lights in the hall.

"Lights 10 percent." She said but nothing happened. Suddenly two silver orbs glowed at her and she smiled. "Riddick." He stepped in the room and the door closed. She could only make out a dark outline of him and watched as he went to the foot of the bed and crawled on all fours onto it. He crawled up her body and knelt, his knees on either side of her hips. She watched as he took off his shirt throwing it aside. She sat up and her hands reached up, feeling hard muscle. "Riddick I..." She started but he laid a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Shh...no words." Was his answering growl. He removed his finger from her lips only to put his in its place. She pressed back against his mouth eagerly and he leaned into her, pushing her back on the bed. Riddick broke the kiss and grabbed the blanket that separated them; yanking it down and finding out that she wasn't wearing any pajamas or underwear. He kissed her again grinning, as he lay against her, his large hands roaming her naked body. One hand slipped between her legs to...

Bobby woke with a start hearing her door chime go off. She rubbed her face with her hands and fanned her self with one, trying to cool down from the vivid dream. The door chime went off again and she got up, still in her clothes from earlier. She hobbled to the door and opened it seeing Malcolm out there.

"What do you want Malcolm? I was sleeping." She asked.

"Sorry, but your dad told me to get you." He said.

"Why didn't he just come down here himself?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to ask he seemed pretty pissed. I think he wants to talk to you about you-know-who." Malcolm said and she sighed, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Okay, just let me brush my hair." she said and turned walking to her dresser and pulling her brush through it until it was smooth and knot free. Putting down her brush she followed Malcolm out and to the main deck. They stopped outside the Captain's Office.

"Good luck kid." He said and she smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah I'm going to need it." Bobby said and pressed a button on the consul, the door sliding open and she stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" her father yelled and she winced in the seat in front of his desk. "He is a convicted murderer and you...god!"

"Nothing happened! We just kissed, that's all!" Bobby said.

"Kissing isn't all that you did!"

"We didn't have sex! I stopped and told him that I couldn't do it and then I left." She said standing.

"He's going back to Butcher Bay." Captain Derek Townsend said.

"No he's not. He's a good worker and he hasn't harmed anyone. What are you going to tell the Warden? That you're sending him back because he and you daughter almost did the nasty?"

"I'll make something up, but he's off this ship."

"Nothing happened! You're overreacting over nothing."

"He almost took the virginity of my little girl, I wouldn't call that nothing." Derek said and she laughed without humor. "What is so goddamn funny?"

"I'm not a virgin, I lost my virginity when I was sixteen." Bobby said.

"WHAT?!" Derek roared and she winced again. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter, he's not on the ship anymore. Besides, how the hell did you know about me and Riddick?"

"People talk, and that talk reached my ears." He said and she nodded. Gossip did run rampant on this ship. "How about this? I've already talked to him, and he's agreed to stay away from you, he doesn't want to go back to prison. You stay away from him and he stays on the ship."

"Deal." Bobby said after a long moment of thought.

"Now go get some sleep. You look awful." Derek said smiling apologetically.

"Gee thanks. Bye dad." Bobby said walking to the door and leaving. When she was gone Derek sat down in his chair and sighed putting his head in his hands.

On the way back to her room she passed Riddick in the hall and her eyes flicked to him then down, her pace speeding up. She got to her room and leaned against the door. She pushed away and rolled onto her bed, going back to sleep, this time there were no dreams of Riddick.


	6. VI

Okay I know at the end of this chapter you'll think 'well that didn't last very long' believe me, it gets much worse for the two.

Chapter 6

When Bobby woke up the next morning she did what she did every morning, only instead of getting dressed and walking around the ship she got changed back into her pajamas and climbed back into bed. She booted up her laptop and worked on her story that she was writing.

She lay in her bed, listening to the sound of carriages rolling past on the cobblestone streets, the clopping of horse's hooves. A bird landed on her windowsill and chirped happily. Her door burst open and Riddick walked through...

"Damn!" she exclaimed and deleted what she just wrote. "I can't stop thinking about him." she shut down her laptop and put it away getting out her book and opening it up where her bookmark was. Her door chimed and she sighed, closing the book and getting out of bed. She opened the door and looked at her father. "Yes? Did you want something?"

"You're still in your pajamas? You're usually roaming the ship by now." He said smiling and she sighed.

"Well if I roam the ship I might run into Riddick and do him on the spot. Just like you think I will." She said sarcastically and it was his turn to sigh.

"Roberta I'm doing this for your own good. Riddick is dangerous, he'll hurt you." Derek said.

"He won't hurt me dad, and I am twenty-five years old, not nine. I'm old enough to drink; I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm an adult now." She said.

"I'm just protecting you."

"You don't have to protect me! You need to let me go, you need to let me experience things for myself and not hold me hostage for the rest of my life!" she said and closed the door in his face, locking it and turning the chime off. She turned the away message on and flopped back onto her bed, opening her book and strapping her headphones onto her head, turning her Mp3 player on and turning it all the way up.

Derek tried to manually open the door but she had changed the code for the lock, he tried the chime but a small video of her appeared on the screen in her door.

"Hi, I'm not here so come back later. Or if its really important track me down. I'm either in the holo-deck or in the Navigation Bay." The recording of her said then shut off. Derek tried knocking, but she probably had her headphones on because she didn't answer him. He walked away defeated and back to his office. He sat in his chair and put his head in his hands, feeling as though he lost his daughter.

A couple hours later Bobby left her room in jeans and a T-shirt and went to the holo-deck, coding in her favorite scene. The door opened and she stepped out into space, the door closing behind her. She looked down and saw nothing but endless stars. A comet flew past and she smiled.

Fuck it. He wasn't doing to take orders from an over protective dick father. Riddick walked down the hall to Bobby's room and pressed the door chime, getting the same message that Derek did. He tried the holo-deck first and opened the door, seeing space. He stepped into it and removed his goggles. A comet flew past him and he reached out a hand, he could almost feel the ice of the tail.

"What are you doing here?" he heard and turned around seeing Bobby come out from behind small Jupiter, her fingers running along the rings.

"This is where your away message said to look if it was important." Riddick said.

"Okay. So what was so important that you absolutely had to find me?" she asked and he advanced on her, he stopped so he was right in front of her and put his hands on her arms.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"This." Riddick said and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. When they broke apart they were both smiling. "I don't care if I go back to Butcher Bay, well I care, but I can be sneaky about this if you can."

"I'll try my damndest." Bobby said and he kissed her forehead, putting his arms around her waist and holding her tight against him.


	7. VII

Chapter 7

Bobby got back to her room, a huge smile on her face. She had Riddick had both agreed that her father could take his deal, shove it up his ass and twist. Okay those were her words; he just laughed and nodded. They had stayed on the holo-deck for a few hours just walking around 'space' with their fingers entwined. It had felt good it had felt right. She took a shower and got changed into her pajamas when she was done and dried. She brushed her teeth and crawled into bed, the smile still stuck on her face.

Riddick got back to his room, the corners of his mouth perked in what could be considered a smile. He showered and slipped into bed, still 'smiling'.

The next morning they saw each other coming down the hall and casually drifted closer, they brushed fingers for just a brief moment as they passed then walked off in opposite directions. To any spectators it would just look like they brushed against each other on accident, not purposely.

It was late at night when Riddick stopped outside her door, everyone else on the ship was asleep but when he quieted his breathing he could hear the rhythmic thumps of flesh against canvas. Smirking, he put the code that she gave him into the consul and the door slid open. The light level in the room was low so he removed his goggles.

Bobby stopped her assault on the canvas bag when she heard the door slide open, a dark form in the doorway. Silver eyes twinkled at her and the door slid closed. There was fast movement and she was suddenly against the wall the wind knocked out of her. Riddick's lips pressed to hers and her legs were hitched around his waist. Her sense of things spun and her back was pressed against her mattress, damn he was fast. She tore her lips away from his.

"Slow down will you? You're making me dizzy." Bobby said and he snorted.

"Okay, I can slow down." Riddick said and his movements slowed. The touches became caresses and instead of furious kisses they were slow and passionate. His fingers danced along the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms so he could remove it.

"Riddick." She said and he looked at her. "Make love to me." He pressed his lips to hers and their kiss was slow and gentle. And as for her request, he did just that.

"Bobby, wake up sweetheart." Bobby opened her eyes slowly to see Riddick leaning over her.

"Hi." She said smiling and he smiled back, they kissed and she snuggled against him, their naked bodies pressed together. He was so warm and comfortable, she felt herself start to fall back to sleep.

"I have to go now Bobby." He said and she came to her senses, she looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, thank you for waking me up before you left." She said and he kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't just leave while you were asleep and have you wake up to an empty bed after that, it wouldn't be right." Riddick said and she smiled. They kissed shortly and he got out of her bed, sitting on the edge and starting to get dressed. She knelt behind him and put her arms around his massive shoulders, pressing against his back. He shuddered feeling her soft smooth skin press against his back. "Don't distract me. Even though you already are a distraction." He felt her smile against the back of his neck. She kissed up his neck and stopped when she got to the top of his shaven head.

"And how would I distract you?" Bobby asked as she kissed the side of his neck.

"By doing exactly what you are." Riddick said focusing a little too much on getting his socks on. "You just love that you have this power over me don't you?"

"Its very nice." She purred into his ear right before she flicked his ear lobe with her tongue making him catch his breath.

"Aw fuck it." Riddick said and in a quick move she was on her back again with him pressing down on her. She hooked a leg over his waist and pushed so he was on his back and she was sitting astride him. He put his hands on her back and smirked up at her. "And what...exactly are you going to do now Miss Townsend?" she grinning down at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his bare chest. He made a low sound deep in his chest and she ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. Recalling his reaction to when she licked his earlobe, she kissed up his chest, his neck and brought his earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Riddick growled as she began to nibble on it and his arms tensed.

"I thought you were going to leave." She whispered in his ear.

"That was my original plan." Riddick panted and gasped as she flicked his earlobe with her tongue again. "You are so amazing." He said and she kissed him, he pressed against her mouth hard. She could feel his warm wet tongue on her lips so she parted them, letting him in.

When Bobby woke up she was alone in her bed. She never laughed harder in her entire life.


	8. VIII

Chapter 8

Riddick walked back to his room, struggling to keep a goofy grin off his face. He didn't have any work today, so when he got to his room he took a shower, shaved, and crashed. Lying in his bed, he automatically missed the warmth and feel of Bobby's body next to and pressed against his.

Bobby was sitting in the mess hall sipping a very good cup of soup when she saw Riddick come in. She snorted into her broth and looked away, seeing him pass her table on his way to his own table after getting his food. She downed the rest of her soup and stood, leaving the mug on the table. Even though she couldn't see through the dark goggles covering his eyes, she knew that he was watching her so she put in a little extra sway to her hips as she walked out of the mess hall.

She was lying on her bed late at night when her door slid open and Riddick walked in, the door slid closed behind him and he removed his black tank top. She grinned and sat up as he walked closer. He crawled onto the bed and stopped when he was level with her.

"You little vixen, swinging your hips the way you did, making me want you right then." He said and they kissed as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Riddick rocked into her and she brought him over the edge with her. He lay on her panting against her shoulder, feeling as tremors ran through her body. He rolled to the side and looked up at the ceiling, hearing her giggle.

"What?" he asked looking at her, brushing a sweaty lock of hair off of her face.

"You make sex fun." She said and he snorted.

"You must have not gotten any until I came onboard."

"Except for that one time when I lost my virginity, nope. And that one time was so not fun." She said and got up.

"Where you going?" he asked sitting up.

"I am going to go take a bath." Bobby said and padded naked into the bathroom; he made no move to get up. He heard the faucets turn on, run for a little while then turn off and then he got up.

Bobby kept the lighting purposely low incase Riddick decided to join her. She didn't drop any hints that she wanted him to, but she was hoping that he would gain temporary telepathy and read her mind. She was sitting with her back against the black marble, her head back and her eyes closed. She heard the door slide open but she didn't open her eyes, just made room for him. She felt the water shift and heard him climb in. He brought her back against his chest and held her in his arms in the comfortably hot water. She looked at him and smiled.

Riddick looked into her pure green eyes, seeing...what was that? Love? Did he really see love in her eyes, for _him?_ He couldn't possible be seeing it, but he was and it was clear as day. It'll probably be a while before she realizes that she loves him, but she does. Suddenly he was very scared, but he stayed in the large tub with her in his arms. She closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

She was very comfortable, very warm, and very tired. She leaned back against him closing her eyes and felt her self start to drift off. She let her self fall asleep, confident in the fact that Riddick wouldn't let her drown.

When she woke up she was in her bed, completely naked. Riddick's arm was around her waist and he was asleep. His hand on her waist tightened for a moment then relaxed and he gave out a low growl. She looked at him but he was still asleep, his face set in a snarl. She brought a hand up and smoothed out his brow the best she could with her thumb and he grabbed her wrist, hard, his eyes snapping open. The ferocity and savagery in those mercury orbs was frightening.

"Riddick?" she asked cautiously and his eyes emptied of emotion.

"Bobby?" he asked and she nodded. He loosened his hold on her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "I should get going. You going to let me this time?"

"Yes, I am very tired." She said and he released her hand, getting off the bed and starting to get dressed, she watched as he did. He left without a word to her and she relaxed, drawing her covers up to her chin and falling back to sleep.


	9. IX

Chapter 9

Bobby sat in the Navigation Bay, working on some astrogation charts for when they got down with their business in the Tangier system. The Chevron system just became part of Company domain so she plotted courses to that. When she was done she tried to go to the mess hall to get some breakfast but the smell of food made her nauseous so she headed back to her room. She got changed out of her jeans and T-shirt and back into her pajamas. That's weird, the buttons on her shirt that went across her chest were taut, well the T-shirt she had been wearing did fit a little snug around the chest too. Its like her boobs were growing even though she stopped growing when she turned 18.

Shrugging it off she lay down on her bed and started to read, the sounds of Sugarcult coming out of the speakers in her ceiling. She got up after a while and decided that maybe she was gaining some weight so she got changed and started to work on her bag in earnest, eager to lose those pounds. After all she hasn't really been working out lately, or walking around the ship, so the food that she's eaten lately was bound to add onto her weight.

Sweat was pouring off her body when she stopped and hopped into the shower, she scrubbed down and rinsed off. She dried off and got changed back into her jeans and T-shirt and went back to the mess hall, ordering up something light and sipping it at her usual table. She went to the holo-deck next and coded in a meadow. The doors opened and she stepped onto the grass, the door slid close behind her and she removed her shoes and socks, feeling the grass on her feet. Hologram or not, it felt damn real. She stayed there for a long time, watching the birds dart past and the wind move the tall grasses, the sun shined warmly on her face.

When Bobby got back to her room she suddenly felt sick and darted to the bathroom, vomiting up the soup she had had earlier. She got worried about her health but then she remembered that Owen, Malcolm and even her father had been complaining that they haven't been able to keep anything down. She probably caught what they have, its not like she leaves the ship and she is in close proximity with them everyday. And besides, once one person on this ship got sick, they all did.

Riddick stopped in that night and they lay on her bed in each other's arms.

"You feeling okay?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not really, I probably just have the bug that's been going around. So maybe you shouldn't stay, I wouldn't want you to get it either." She cautioned but he waved it off.

"I'll stay, I can't get sick anyway."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea. I've never gotten sick in my entire life; not even when there was a pneumonia epidemic in one of the foster homes I had been in when I was just a kid. In fact, I was the only one that didn't get sick."

"That's nifty." She said and he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. Well I'm sorry you don't feel well." He said and kissed her forehead. "Hm, no fever. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

"Could you read to me?" she requested and he looked at her.

"Read to you? Okay, I can do that." Riddick said and picked up her book off of her nightstand and opened it up to her spot.

The book was thin, covered in black canvas with the name stamped on the side in gold leaf, Shadow Spawn by H. Elizabeth.

"_He walked into the bar from the pouring rain, droplets of water falling off the hood of his black cloak. He swung his leg over a stool, the cloak billowing out and splashing some people nearby. One of them, a large fat man with a dark beard grew angry and stood, approaching the stranger._

_'Aren't you going to apologize boy?' he asked but the man stayed silent, sipping the whiskey that he had ordered. 'I'm talking to you boy.' He said and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. The man whipped around and drew a silver knife, settling the tip under the man's chin._

_'You shouldn't have touched me, that was a wrong thing to do.' He said and the man held up his hands in surrender._

_'Okay, okay take it easy.' He said and the knife withdrew in a swift move, going back into the shadows of the cloak. The man downed the rest of the whiskey and left as suddenly as he came, going back into the night from which he dwelled_." Riddick read, pausing to add a comment. "This guy reminds me a lot of me." Bobby snorted.

"That's why I like it." She said and he smiled starting to read again.

A couple of hours later he put her bookmark in the page and closed the book, seeing that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He gently took his arm from around her and got off the bed, she woke with the movement.

"Your voice is very soothing." She said tiredly and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Bobby." He said as he drew himself to his full height. She muttered two words before her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep, but he heard them just fine.

"Love you." When she wakes up she probably won't even remember she said it. He kissed her forehead again, muttering his own two words.

"I know."


	10. X

Chapter 10

As the weeks went by, Bobby's condition got worse. She's been throwing up every day, not able to keep anything down. It got to the point where the mere smell of food made her sick. She confined herself to her room, and drinking only water. Riddick came at night when everyone else was asleep and laid with her, reading to her.

"You're not doing so good Bobby, I think you should go see Doc." He said but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, this thing has just got to work its way out of my system that's all. I've been drinking a nutrient broth and have been able to keep it down, so maybe I'm getting better." Bobby said.

"Maybe." He said looking back at the page, but he was still worried about her.

"Hey." She said putting her hand to his cheek and turning his head so he looked at her. "I'll be fine, really. You just keep coming here and read to me and I'll be even better."

"Okay." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"Riddick, really."

"It's just that I don't believe you. You haven't been able to keep anything down; you're very pale. I seriously think you should go see Doc before you get any worse." Riddick said and she got off the bed. "Bobby."

"Riddick I'll be okay. This'll probably just last another week or so."

"I'm still not convinced, but I'll trust your word. But if you're still like this two weeks from now, I'm dragging you by the seat of your pants down to the Med Bay."

"Yeah you probably would." Bobby said snorting and he held his hand out to her.

"Come lay back down." He said and she put her hand in his letting him pull her back to the bed. She lay back down and he placed an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his large chest, threading an arm around his waist and he opened her book again, starting to read out loud to her.

As always he was gone when she woke up. She got up, threw up and took a shower. She was walking down the hall when her head swam and she started to get tunnel vision. Malcolm walked past and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hi Bob. How you...oh shit!" he couldn't finish his question because he had to catch her as she passed out. He scooped her up and half ran to the Med Bay, the door sliding open. "Doc!" he called out and the main doctor came out of his office. "Bob hasn't been feeling well lately and she just passed out in the hall." Doc nodded and motioned to an examination bed.

"Set her down, the first thing is to get her conscious again." He said and Malcolm laid her down on the bed. "She's awfully pale. Bobby, can you hear me?" he asked and she squirmed, her eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Doc? What happened?" she asked weakly and he placed a hand to her forehead, smoothing back her hair, smiling down at her kindly,

"You passed out in the hall sweetheart. Malcolm here caught you." He said and looked up but Malcolm wasn't there.

Malcolm ran down the hall towards Riddick's room. When he got there he paused to catch his breath; he's getting too old for all this running. He pressed the chime and the door slid open a crack almost immediately.

"Yes?" Riddick asked.

"Riddick, something happened to Bob." He said and the door opened all the way.

"What happened? Is she alright?" he asked urgently.

"She passed out in the hall, she's in the Med Bay right now. I just thought you should know." Malcolm said and Riddick dug his goggles out of his pocket, slipping them on over his eyes.

"I'm going to go see her." He said and Malcolm nodded.

"Probably a good idea." He said and Riddick stepped out of the room, the door closing behind him.

Bobby looked over as the door opened and saw Riddick enter; he immediately went to her side.

"Riddick." She said and he touched her cheek gently. "Looks like you won't be able to drag me here after all, I know how you were so looking forward to that."

"Well your sense of humor is intact, you must be fine." Riddick said smirking.

"I told you that already." She said smiling. Riddick looked at Doc looking at them curiously.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's too soon to tell. I took blood but that'll be 48 hours before its screened completely. She's free to go, well if she doesn't pass out again." Doc said and he nodded. Bobby swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, she wobbled for a moment but gained her footing. "Now Bobby, keep drinking that nutrient broth, and gets lots of rest. Doctor's orders, I'll have the results of the tests sent to your room." He said and she nodded. "Riddick, make sure she gets into bed okay."

Riddick let Bobby lean on him, his supportive arm around her waist as they walked back through the halls. She put her code into the lock on her door and it slid open. They went into her room and the door closed behind them. Riddick helped her get changed into her pajamas and tucked her into bed, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in after her, putting his arm back around her waist and laying at her back.

"Riddick." She said groggily.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you." She said and he kissed the back of her neck.

"I know." He murmured and she closed her eyes, falling to sleep.


	11. XI

Chapter 11

Riddick got called down to the Med Bay early that morning so he went down there to see Doc pacing.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked and Doc jumped, looking at him.

"Riddick, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously."

"How's Bobby?"

"When I left and she was in the bathroom, puking her guts out."

"Not good huh?"

"No not good." Riddick said, and in truth he was scared shitless for her. He didn't like to see her this sick, it was causing her pain and he couldn't kill it for her. It made him feel weak, not in control. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I am aware of what's between you two. I've known Bobby all her life; I helped deliver her when she was born. I removed her tonsils when she was three and I treated her mother. I love her as if she was my own child and I just wanted to make sure that's your intentions with her are...pure."

"They are, I care about her Doc, and I'll treat her good. She makes me happy." Riddick said and he nodded.

"That's what I wanted hear son, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." He said. "Well that's it really."

"How are the blood tests going? Have you found anything?"

"No, nothing and it's driving me crazy. I screened for the usual virus's but haven't found them, according to this, she's perfectly healthy."

"She's weak, she's not able to keep anything down. I don't like to admit this...but I'm scared, I'm terrified." Riddick said sitting down in a chair with his shaven head in his hands. "And she doesn't even give a shit that she's sick. That's what hurts most of all, there could be something seriously wrong with her and she doesn't care. She could be...oh god she could be dying and she probably wouldn't fuckin care."

"You're getting just a little melodramatic Riddick." Doc said and he shrugged one massive shoulder.

"It happens to the best of us." He said and stood.

"You should go back to her, she needs you right now." Doc said and he nodded.

"Yeah she does. Keep me posted on whatever the test's find?"

"Of course." Doc said and Riddick left as silently as he came.

Riddick opened her door to see her passed out on the floor.

"Shit!" he exclaimed and ran to her, he scooped her off the floor and laid her down on her bed and rushed to the bathroom, wetting a folded wash cloth with cool water and went back to her side, putting it on her forehead. "What the fuck is going on with you love?" he asked quietly as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"This is a bad habit we're been forming." She said and he smiled.

"I went to go see Doc this morning."

"So that's where you went. Does he know what's wrong with me?"

"He hasn't found anything yet."

"Damn, I hope he does so I can get rid of it. I hate feeling like this." She said and he climbed onto the bed next to her, taking the cloth off her forehead and replacing it with his lips in a short kiss. The door chimed and she moved to get up he but made her lay back down.

"I'll get it, you stay put." He said and she smirked.

"Yes mother." She said and he snorted, going to the door. He pressed the button on the wall and the door slid open revealing Captain Derek Townsend, Bobby's father. He looked surprised to see Riddick there since he did say to stay away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked as Riddick leaned in doorway, his arms crossed over his massive chest. There was a small noise and Riddick looked behind him to see Bobby dart to the bathroom, her hand to her mouth.

"Your daughter is sick. Or didn't you notice?" Riddick asked angrily as he went to her side, holding her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. He braced her with his hands on her ribs as she stood and flushed, going to the sink to brush her teeth.

"She needs to go see Doc." Derek said worriedly and Riddick glared at him.

"Did that, Malcolm took her after she passed out in the hall. And when I got back from talking with Doc I found her passed out on the floor. But I guess you didn't notice." Riddick said vehemently.

"Riddick." Bobby croaked as he helped her get back into bed. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"Instigate." She said weakly.

"I'm just frustrated that your own father didn't even know that you were this sick." He said.

"Well you shouldn't even be here." Derek said and Riddick looked at him.

"I've been fuckin taking care of her until Doc knows what the fuck is going on!" he almost yelled and he felt Bobby's soft hand grab his.

"Riddick." She said and he looked at her, his temper dying. "Please don't." tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. He knelt and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I got you upset baby." He said kissing her forehead. He heard the door open then close behind him.


	12. XII

Chapter 12

The next morning, Bobby felt better. Actually she was starving. Riddick was still asleep next to her so she quietly got off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. But when she got out, she vomited again but she still was hungry. She brushed her teeth and got dressed, Riddick still asleep.

_He must be really under._ She thought with a small smile and left the room, going to the mess hall. She ordered a big breakfast and went to her table, starting to eat.

"Somebody's appetite is back with a vengeance." She heard and looked up to see Riddick.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm starving. Get your breakfast and sit." She said and he went to the food creator getting himself some steak and eggs. He sat down across from her and started to eat.

When they were both done they sat there for a little while.

"Looks like you're feeling better." He said and she nodded.

"Yup, I told you that it would pass. You just didn't believe me." Bobby said and he shrugged, smiling.

"Of course not. Why would I believe anything a little..." he stopped, swatting away the balled up napkin she had thrown at his face with a flick of his hand. "Never mind." He said smirking. They stood and left their trays on a small table going back to her room. "I think I should move back to my room, that is of course if you're really are feeling okay." He said and she nodded.

"I'm feeling just about one hundred percent better, a little queasy though. But I'll be fine."

"Okay, this time I actually believe you." Riddick said and they kissed quickly. "Get some rest, you still don't look so good."

"Okay. You gonna stop by later on?"

"Of course." He turned to go.

"Riddick." She said and looked at her, turning back around. "That scar on your stomach. How'd you get it?"

"You mean this one?" he asked grinning and lifted his shirt, showing the pale thick scar going across his abs. "Contract killer got in a lucky shot with a butterfly knife, nearly eviscerated me. I was in the hospital for about two months before I was shipped off to Hubble Bay."

"Ouch." She said with wide eyes and he snorted, letting his shirt fall back into place.

"Rest easy Bobby." Riddick said and turned on his heel, walking down the hall.

Bobby went into her room and got changed back into her pajamas. She laid on her bed, missing Riddick's warmth next to her and started to read, missing when he had read to her. She got back up after a while and got changed into work out clothes, starting to beat on her canvas bag that hung in the corner of her room. After a couple of hours she stopped and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

She went into the bathroom to shower and when she got back out she changed into a new pair of pajamas and listened to Yellowcard on Mp3 player. Wanting something with a little more 'oomph' she switched it to Rob Zombie and bobbed her head along to Living Dead Girl and Dragula. Her door chime went off and she turned her player off, getting up from her bed and going to the door. She opened it, seeing her father.

"Hi." She said suspiciously.

"Hi, may I come in?" he asked and she stepped aside, indicating that he could. He did and she sat down in her chair looking up at him.

"Did you want something?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good. Listen, about yesterday..."

"I know what you're going to say, you told Riddick and I that if we didn't stay away from each other that he would go back to Butcher Bay. But dad, he was the first one to really notice that I was sick, he took care of me as much as he could. We care a lot about each other, but really we're just friends." Bobby said.

"Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends. Not friends with privileges, just plain ordinary friends." Bobby lied and he nodded.

"Okay, in that case it's alright that he was here. I can't tell you who your friends can be, not that you'd listen. I may be protective, but I'm not psychotic protective."

"Not yet anyways." She said and he laughed falsely.

"Funny." Derek said and she snorted.

"That all?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's all I can here for. Get some rest honey." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too dad." Bobby said and he left.

_Damn I'm a good liar. Oh shit._ She got off the chair and ran to the bathroom, puking up breakfast. She brushed her teeth afterwards and lay back down on her bed, curling under her covers.

When she woke up her door chime was going off again. Grumbling she got up and opened the door, seeing the messenger outside.

"Yes?" she asked and he held a small folded pad out to her. She took it from him and he left, walking swiftly down the hall. She closed the door and pulled the sides of the pad, expanding it and revealing the screen.

Bobby pulled the stylus out of the slot in the side and touched it to the screen, scrolling down as she read the report that Doc had written about her. She got to the last words and her body went numb. She then uttered the two words that forever changed her life.

"I'm pregnant."


	13. XIII

Chapter 13

Bobby read over the data several times, but it hadn't changed. She was still pregnant. She got dressed and hurried down to the Med Bay, the folded pad in her hand. The door slid open and Doc came out of his office, she took one look at him and burst into tears. He took her in his arms and held her as she cried.

"Oh sweetheart. I take it this wasn't planned?" he asked.

"Hell no. We never even thought that this could happen."

"I'm guessing Riddick is the father." Doc said and she nodded. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I just found out. I'm scared Doc, I'm really scared."

"Do you want to keep the baby?" he asked seriously and she looked at him again.

"You know my views on abortion."

"That it's justified murder I know. So abortion is out."

"Absolutely out." She said pulling out of his arms and wiping her tears away with the tissues he had pulled out of his pocket. She paused suddenly and looked up at him. "I'm going to have a baby." She said, the full severity finally sinking in. "I have to go." She said in a hollow voice, walking to the door and leaving the pad behind.

"Bobby, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here." He called after her but he didn't even think she heard him.

Bobby got back to her room and curled up on her bed, her hands to her stomach. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep without meaning to.

She woke to Riddick climbing onto the bed behind her and putting his arms around her. She started to cry silently but she knew that he could hear her.

"What's wrong Bobby?" he asked gently but she shook her head. "Did Doc have the results to your blood work done?" she nodded. "Did it upset you?" she nodded again. "What was it that made you so upset?" she just shook her head. "Please tell me Bobby."

"I can't, not yet." She sobbed and his arms clenched around her momentarily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still not very good." She said and felt him nod against her shoulder.

"We kinda finished the book."

"Could we just lie here? Just lie here?" Bobby requested and felt him nod again. "I love you Riddick." She said and heard him pause.

Riddick thought for a long moment, the full weight of her words finally sinking in. Did he love her? Could he love her? Love has been absent from his life for his entire life. It wasn't even in his vocabulary. Then again, she is the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning and the last thing he thinks of before he goes to sleep at night. Was that love? Damnit to hell, it was. Now all he has to do is tell her, form the words and tell her.

"I...love you too." He said and gave a huge mental sigh. He laid his head on her shoulder and held her in his arms. She grabbed his hands and laid them flat on her stomach. Her breathing slowed as she slipped back under and he kissed the back of her neck, closing his eyes. His body felt heavy and his muscles were sore from a good day's work, physically he was fine but mentally he was tired from taking care of Bobby and worrying about her constantly. Her door chimed and she squirmed but didn't wake. He slipped from the bed and went to the door, sliding it open.

"Thought I'd find you here." Malcolm said and he put up a hand.

"Quiet, Bobby's sleeping." He said.

"Oh sorry." He whispered, looking past him and at the woman on the bed. "How she feeling?"

"Better, but she was crying when I got here." Riddick whispered.

"Do you think it's got anything to do with the test results?"

"I think it has everything to do with the test results, but she won't tell me, not yet anyways. Now what's up?"

"Captain wants to see you." Malcolm whispered and Riddick looked behind him at Bobby then back at him.

"Now?" he whispered back and Malcolm nodded.

"Now. He said it was urgent, top priority."

"He better not try to punish me again for being with Bobby. I've had it up to here with that little man." Riddick whispered raising his hand to his neck.

"Well I don't know what going on. If I did I'd tell you."

"Yeah I know." He said and went to Bobby's side, kneeling down and kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." He said and they kissed gently before her eyes closed and she went back to sleep. He went back to the door seeing a wide-eyed Malcolm.

"Did I just hear you two say the infamous L-Word?" he asked and Riddick nodded. "Well, I couldn't have picked better for her myself."

"Thanks man." Riddick whispered clapping him on the shoulder. He stepped out of the doorway and the door slid closed. "Now I gotta go see what the dear Captain wants."

"Yup, good luck man."

"Yeah." Riddick said and walked down the hall, Malcolm watched him go.


	14. XIV

Chapter 14

Riddick stopped outside the Captain's office and his brow furrowed as his defenses and instincts kicked in. A little part of him was saying 'don't go in'. He contemplated it for a second but ignored it, if Derek gave him any trouble Riddick'll take him down a peg...or five. He pressed the button on the consul and the door slid open, he stepped inside and immediately leaned back to avoid a baton attack from the side. He elbowed the guy in the face and felt the nose break, blood blossoming. Another guy attacked from the other side and Riddick grabbed his arm, twisting it so the baton fell out of his fingers. He grabbed his neck and brought his knee up and the face down, bashing it against his knee and breaking the arm in the process. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

There was a yell and he looked seeing a man charging at him, he stepped to the side, grabbing the back of the guy's neck and slamming him into the door face first. Broken-Nose was on his knees and going for his stunner, but a kick to the head put him out of commission. There was a thump on the back of his head and he fell to his knees with a grunt. His goggles were whipped off and he grunted again as bright light glared into his light sensitive eyes, blinding him. He reached back and grabbed the shirt of the guy behind him, throwing him over his shoulder. The butt of a gun hit his cheek, rocking his head to the side and he made a grab for the gun but was hit again from the other side, knocking him down.

"That's it." he said and leapt up, grabbing the gun and pushing it back, breaking the carriers nose, jerking it out of his hand. Going by sound of the other guy's breathing only, he fired and heard a body hit the ground, the smell of lots of fresh blood flooding the room. Something hit between his shoulders, forcing him to his knees again and the gun was pulled out of his grasp, a fist coming across and hitting his cheek. He had tried to block it but his wrists had been bound behind his back, he pulled at the restraints with no effect.

"Lights 10 percent." He heard Derek say and the lights dimmed.

"Fuck." Riddick said, guards from Butcher Bay filled the room. He tried to get to his feet but was forced back to his knees again by a baton between the shoulders.

"You put up quite a fight Riddick, I'll give you that much." Derek said and Riddick growled at him. He came closer and went to one knee. "Being in a romantic relationship with my daughter I could accept, you made her happy, far more happy than she has been in years." he went to his feet and backed up. "But you shouldn't have gotten her pregnant." Derek said and Riddick's eyes widened.

_Pregnant?_ He thought right before the butt of a rifle came across his face and darkness claimed him.


	15. End Note

Dear Readers,

Okay, for some reason the sequel to this story isn't showing up, it's in my profile though. The sequel is called Fallen Angel. Just a little heads up or whatever to all the people who like Dark Angel but don't know about the sequel because, like I said, its not showing up for its just taking its sweet little time showing up. Whatever the case, I just wanted y'all to know that there _is_ a sequel to Dark Angel, called Fallen Angel, and its in my profile under Stories Authored, or Stories Written or something. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Fallen Angel, I really _really_ hope you enjoy Fallen Angel.

To the people who have read Fallen Angel so far, thank you for the lovely reviews.

VinsDareDevilvr (sorry if it got it wrong)- I will try to update Mason Jennings, I just got a lot on my plate fanfic wise right now (damn imagination! It'll be the death of me!)

DevilsVamp-I'm working on the next installment thingy of Moon. But like I said above for Mason Jennings, I working on a lot right now.

Thank you all for reading my stories and reviewing them, it means a lot, it really does.

-C. Kerwood


End file.
